english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
John DiMaggio
John William DiMaggio (born September 4, 1968) is an American voice actor. He's a native of North Plainfield, New Jersey. He's married to actress/voice actress Kate Miller. He's known for voicing: Bender in Futurama, Dr. Drakken in Disney's Kim Possible and Marcus Fenix in Gears of War. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2006-2008) - Actor Toph (ep57), Actor Uncle (ep57), Additional Voices *Avengers Assemble (2013-2015) - Cop (ep12), Galactus (ep22), Wrecker *Back at the Barnyard (2007-2011) - 5th Cow (ep8), Big Wrestler (ep21), Biker (ep16), Biker#1 (ep10), Bionic Janitor (ep43), Bulk Brothers (ep21), Chip (ep32), Construction Chief (ep37), Coach (ep37), Convict (ep49), Donner (ep40), Dr. Filly (ep32), Everett (ep9), Hilly Burford, Horse, Horse on Right (ep18), Jersey Cow#3/Bud, Macho Announcer (ep34), Man (ep28), Man#3B (ep22), News Announcer (ep2), Officer Fred O'Hanlon, Other Girlfriend/Horse (ep21), Other Team QB (ep37), Photographer (ep20), Reporter (ep20), Slavic Guy (ep45), Snake (ep18), Snake Actor (ep28), TV Anchorman (ep10), Tofrooster Announcer (ep34), Vomit Guy (ep21) *Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) - Aquaman/'Arthur Curry', Gorilla Grodd, Black Adam (ep36), Black Mask, Captain Boomerang (ep64), Faceless Hunter, Hellgrammite (ep58), King Tut (ep53), Mr. Freeze, Toyman (ep53), Vigilante (ep56), Additional Voices *Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! (2016) - Prisoner#2 (ep15), Ravi (ep15), Stealin' Stan (ep15) *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Baron (ep44), Vulkanus (ep19) *Ben 10 (2016) - College Guy (ep9), Harry (ep9), Zombozo (ep9) *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008-2010) - Computer Voice (ep43), Judge Domstol (ep32), Octogon Vreedle, Ragnarok (ep44), Rath, Vulkanus, Worker (ep29) *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012-2014) - Humungousaur, Albedo (Ultimate) Rath (ep77), Armodrillo, Armodrillo 23 (ep69), Atomix, Bubble Helmet, Bubblehead (ep53), Bullfrag, Centur Squaar (ep68), Father (ep12), Fourarms, Humungousaur 23 (ep70), Judge Domstol (ep58), Monster Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Rozum (ep56), Tentacle Vendor, Vulkanus (ep64), Whampire, Will Harangue, Zombozo, Additional Voices *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien (2010-2012) - Addwaitya, Aggregor, Audience Member (ep9), Carnival Barker (ep36), Colonel (ep1), Colonel Rozum, Conduit, Coronach (ep18), Daigon (the Crack), Faint Voice (ep14), Forever Knight#2 (ep2), Foreverduke838 (ep7), Galapagus, Harangue, Octagon Vreedle, Plumber (ep6), Police Officer (ep32), Rath, Rath Albedo (ep37), Robot (ep8), Robot (ep10), Spellbinder (ep45), Swamps (ep37), TV Reporter (ep2), Trash Monster (ep40), V.O. Announcer (ep37), Volann Commander (ep13), Vulkanus, White NecroFriggian#2 (ep11), Young Four Arms (ep16), Zombozo (ep3), Additional Voices *Black Dynamite (2014) - Additional Voices *Breadwinners (2014) - Baby Lava Mole (ep17), Lava Mole *Brickleberry (2012-2014) - Duke Dick (ep12), Frozen Toes Carruthers (ep16), Homeowner (ep15), Jimmy Wisniewski (ep33), Joe Wolf (ep19), Mayor Ford (ep32), Murder Bone (ep20), Rick (ep3), Todd Rowland (ep21) *Catscratch (2005-2006) - Big Beefy Guy (ep14), Brick (ep2), Lunk, Tad *Chowder (2007-2008) - Shnitzel, Apartment Guy (ep5), Baby#1 (ep19), Baby Bird#2 (ep10), Bird (ep1), Bird Citizen (ep16), Body Builder (ep19), Branhull Giant (ep15), Bricabroccli Monster (ep17), Cake (ep8), Cake (ep12), Clock Keeper (ep11), Cone (ep20), Cricket (ep12), Customer#2 (ep6), Dr. Carrot (ep16), Emcee (ep8), Fruit Customer (ep15), Greeter Lady (ep1), Gritz (ep18), Guy#2 (ep20), Guy on the Street (ep4), Hairdresser (ep19), Hamhock, Hunk (ep1), Hunk (ep18), Ice Cream Cane (ep10), Jerky (ep18), Kapusta (ep8), Kasha (ep6), Kufta (ep15), Man (ep4), Man#1 (ep13), Masked Man (ep19), Meach#1 (ep18), Officer Cheese Steak (ep5), Officer Grinder (ep5), Pate, Patron#1 (ep8), Pig (ep7), Pig Lady, Pitcher (ep12), Porcupine (ep20), Queenie (ep9), Rat (ep13), Rat#3 (ep17), Rock (ep14), Singing Bean#4 (ep4), Sleep Eater (ep11), Spider (ep15), Toilet (ep1), Wisdom Tooth (ep9), Wishing Well (ep18), Yak (ep6) *Chozen (2014) - Additional Voices *Codename: Kids Next Door (2002-2005) - Big Brother (ep5), Additional Voices *Dan Vs. (2011-2012) - Additional Voices *Disney's American Dragon: Jake Long (2005-2007) - Fu Dog, Antique Dealer (ep7), Blonde Undercover Henchman (ep9), Brownie#2 (ep8), Dwarf Elevator Operator (ep8), Elf (ep4), Herbert (ep9), Herbert Goblin (ep2), Leprechaun (ep13), Messenger Fairy (ep21), O.S. Emcee (ep21), Ogre (ep2), Ogre (ep13), Police Officer#2 (ep3), Police Officer#2 (ep7), Ralph (ep10), Singer (ep4), Spirit (ep6), Tree (ep6), Additional Voices *Disney's Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (2006) - Additional Voices *Disney's Dave the Barbarian (2004) - Bug (ep8), Gagnar (ep8) *Disney's Kim Possible (2002-2005) - Dr. Drakken, Area 51 Soldier (ep33), Bird Man (ep5), Blumberg (ep11), Camp Counselor (ep2), GWA Fan (ep12), Heinrich (ep1), Mover (ep8), Pauley (ep21), Phone Guy (ep11), Pig Man (ep5), Smarty Mart Boss (ep21), Smarty Mart Shooper (ep21), Snow Beast (ep5), Trick-or-Treatee (ep14) *Disney's Lilo & Stitch: The Series (2005) - Dr. Drakken (ep59), Fu Dog (ep52) *Disney's Lloyd in Space (2001-2004) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006) - Mr. Nadaempa (ep19) *Disney's The Legend of Tarzan (2001) - Gozan (ep32) *Disney's The Replacements (2006-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Fish Hooks (2010-2014) - Announcer (ep89), Chicki (ep85), College Student (ep110), Conductor (ep94), Cop#1 (ep91), Fish in Wheel Chair (ep71), Game Show Host (ep42), Glen Gecko (ep64), Headmaster (ep51), Heckler (ep56), Intercom Voice (ep70), Jocktomama (ep98), Jocktoman (ep92), Jocktopapa, Jocktopus Ludwig Vandenbusch, Judge Fish (ep35), Male Fish Townie (ep71), Narrator (ep42), Old Fish Man (ep71), Pancake (ep66), Paparazzi (ep27), Party Guy (ep105), Photographer (ep1), Photographer (ep33), Salmon 1 (ep81), Slim (ep70), Soldier (ep49) *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Harry Claymore (ep26), Manly Dan, The Love God (ep29), Additional Voices *Disney Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) - Mr. Vickle, Additional Voices *Disney Phineas and Ferb (2008) - Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - McFist, Gene Levine (ep47), Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2016) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks All Hail King Julien (2015) - Jumping Rat#1 (ep10), Jumping Rat#2 (ep10), Jumping Rat#3 (ep10) *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011-2016) - Bing (ep36), Croc#2 (ep2), Croc Bandit#1 (ep6), Fung, Large Pig Villager (ep34), Lo (ep25), Prisoner#1 (ep8), Rhino Captain (ep50), Rhino Guard#4 (ep8), Wall-Eyed Croc *DreamWorks The Adventures of Puss in Boots (2015) - Mole King *DreamWorks The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show (2016) - George Stephenson (ep15) *DreamWorks The Penguins of Madagascar (2008-2012) - Rico, Announcer (ep130), Announcer#2 (ep24), Bada, Burt, Hans, Bitsy, Brick (ep110), Construction Worker (ep77), Countdown Voice (ep22), Desk Guard (ep140), Elephant (ep6), Graveyard 8 Driver (ep59), Leopard Seal#2 (ep110), Lobster#2 (ep99), Lobster#3 (ep48), Macho Announcer (ep136), Maintenance Man (ep136), Radio Guy, Rat#11911 (ep55), Rat#2 (ep25), Robo-Guide (ep15), Snake, Street Person#1 (ep142), Tiny Seal (ep110) *DreamWorks Turbo FAST (2013-2016) - Dash Dunghammer (ep2), Dirtbeard, Human Trucker#2 (ep42), Male Squirrel (ep14), Megazuki (ep4), Moose (ep42), Right Eyeball (ep14), Slushbeard (ep42), Snow Monkey (ep9) *Duck Dodgers (2003-2005) - Kilowog (ep9), King Great White (ep34), Long John Silver the 23rd, The Crusher, The Monster (ep23), The Worthless Disgusting Slug (ep24) *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2008) - Bank Teller (ep23), Computer Voice (ep19), Dark Leopard (ep14), Dead Bandido (ep14), Dragonworm (ep15), El Oso, General Chapuza, Male Soap Actor (ep1), Municipal President Rodriguez, News Announcer (ep24), Newscaster (ep8), Newscaster (ep10), Snarky Skeleton (ep14), Sportscaster (ep4), Store Owner#1 (ep16), TV Announcer (ep7), The Iron Pinata (ep8), Torta Vendor (ep23) *Father of the Pride (2004) - Snout Brother A, Snout Brother B, Tom (ep10), Additional Voices *Friday: The Animated Series (2007) - Additional Voices *Futurama (1999) - Bender B. Rodriguez, Mr. Panucci (ep1), Tube User (ep1), URL (ep1) *Generator Rex (2010-2013) - Bobo Haha, Architect (ep5), Biruta (ep29), Bug (ep6), D.J. (ep11), Dark Figure (ep39), Dock Worker (ep22), Guard#1 (ep29), Huckster (ep50), Human Evo (ep36), Hunter Cain, Infected#2 (ep2), Jungle Cat, Jungle Cat Evo (ep9), Lunk (ep42), Michael (ep32), Nyquist (ep19), Older Providence Agent (ep13), Payson (ep8), Pete Volkov (ep14), Providence Agent (ep11), Providence Agent (ep40), Providence Soldier#1 (ep40), Providence Tech (ep16), Robo Bobo, Skalamander, Umpire (ep32), Villager (ep16), Vostok (ep54), Waiter (ep3), Additional Voices *Golan the Insatiable (2015) - Additional Voices *Green Lantern: The Animated Series (2012) - Kothak, Additional Voices *Guardians of the Galaxy (2015) - Lunatik (ep4) *Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2014) - Firelord (ep27), Galactus, Hotel Manager (ep15), Null (ep29), Obnoxio (ep29) *Jackie Chan Adventures (2001-2005) - Hak Foo *Johnny Bravo (1997) - G.I. Jeremy (ep7) *Justice League: Action (2016) - Lobo, Mongul (ep4) *Justice League: Unlimited (2005) - Dreamslayer (ep28) *Kaijudo: Rise of the Duel Masters (2012-2013) - Master Nigel Brightmore, Choten Minion#1 (ep4), Driggs, Fire Mystic (ep33), Heller, Infernus, Janitor (ep1), Lord Skycrusher, Man (ep1), Minion#2 (ep18), Mystic, Raptor Rider (ep27), Roger (ep13), Skater Dude (ep14), Toji, Vorg *Legion of Super Heroes (2006) - Scavenger (ep3), Wodehouse (ep3) *Lego Star Wars: The Freemaker Adventures (2016) - Baash, Beed (ep7), Pirate#2 (ep8), Random Big Guy (ep8), Stormtrooper#4 (ep4) *MAD (2012) - Additional Voices *My Gym Partner's a Monkey (2006-2007) - Amazon Kevin (ep6), Hippo Kid (ep6), Mr. Cheetah (ep39) *Pig Goat Banana Cricket (2015-2016) - Aide#2 (ep18), Alien Over Pizza (ep20), Announcer (ep9), Armpit Willy, Banana Bot (ep6), Bank Robber (ep3), Beefy Teamster#1 (ep14), Breakfast Burrito, Burgerstein, Captain Sassafras (ep1), Cat Customer (ep11), Cow (ep16), Dad (ep12), Dog Arm (ep7), G.I. Moe (ep9), Globert (ep11), Love Comet (ep1), Martian Emperor (ep17), Planet (ep17), Scientist#3 (ep6), Scottish Dinosaur (ep18), Shragger, Spirit (ep15), Stink Naugahyde (ep19), Tiny Captain (ep8), Waffle Mafia (ep17) *Planet Sheen (2010) - Guard#2 (ep1) *Pound Puppies (2010-2013) - Niblet, Blue Parrot (ep33), Bus Driver (ep32), Captain Pete (ep35), Chris Jingles (ep39), Construction Worker (ep31), Construction Worker#2 (ep32), Dan (ep47), Doberman#1 (ep29), Dude Selling Flowers (ep41), Elevator Operator Dog (ep42), Employee (ep33), Engineer (ep34), Fat Guy (ep27), Fifi (ep34), Flunkelmeister (ep41), Gerald (ep37), Guard#2 (ep42), Janitor Brisbane (ep45), Mailman (ep36), Man (ep38), Man (ep46), Mr. Colangelo (ep40), Mutt (ep31), Mutt (ep36), News Announcer (ep38), Painter (ep29), Prince (ep43), Rollerblader (ep40), Sarah's Dad (ep37), Studio Guard Randy (ep47), Trevor (ep27), Venezuelan Agent Dog#1 (ep46), Walter (ep44) *Random! Cartoons (2008-2009) - Ice Clops (ep2), Jake (ep2), Mumpy (ep1), Roy (ep12) *Rocket Power (2000) - Mongo (ep22) *Rugrats (1999) - First Mate (ep99) *Samurai Jack (2001-2017) - Alien Guard (ep29), Clansman#3 (ep17), Ezekiel Clench (ep29), Pedestrian (ep45), Scottsman, Vender#2 (ep45), Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated (2010) - Delivery Guy (ep2), Grady Gator (ep2) *Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get A Clue! (2007) - Bruce (ep7) *Skylanders: Academy (2016) - Additional Voices *Static Shock (2004) - Tarmack (ep48) *Sym-Bionic Titan (2010-2011) - Adnon (ep2), Cop (ep5), Criminal (ep4), Detective Blutosky, Drummer (ep15), Duraak (ep9), General Steel, Guy (ep4), King, Lunch Lady (ep15), Man (ep6), Military Guard (ep8), Mr. Igawa (ep3), Muculox (ep13), Mutraddi Leader (ep16), Neighbor Dad (ep3), Reporter#1 (ep19), Salesman (ep17), Tailor (ep17), Truck Driver (ep9), Turk (ep1) *Tak and the Power of Juju (2007) - Keeko *Teen Titans (2004) - Brother Blood, Spike (ep17) *The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2011-2012) - Eitri *The Batman (2004-2005) - Mugsy, Rhino *The Boondocks (2005-2010) - Additional Voices *The Looney Tunes Show (2013) - Abominable Snowman (ep45), Junior Bear (ep45) *The Loud House (2016-2017) - Bandmate (ep17), Bates (ep16), Blarney (ep13), Bryant (ep20), Chunk, Cyclist (ep26), Darin McGowan (ep28), Driver (ep17), Flip, Kirby (ep16), Male Customer 1 (ep19), Mr. Grouse, Narrator (ep25), Neighbor, News Anchor (ep11), Patchy Drizzle, Scalper (ep13), Sloppy's Worker Man (ep19), TV Announcer 2 (ep20), Trashy (ep12) *The Powerpuff Girls (2004-2005) - Captain Crack McCraigen (ep77), Cop (ep75), Crook (ep75), Man#1 (ep75), Monster (ep75) *The Spectacular Spider-Man (2008-2009) - Flint Marko/Sandman, Hammerhead *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1998-1999) - Bone, Cop#2, Frankie, Sleazeball, Sykes, Additional Voices *Transformers: Prime (2012) - Vogel (ep38) *TripTank (2014-2016) - Andy (ep10), Demon (ep15), Gorilla#2 (ep2), Hobo (ep2), Santa (ep18), Terry (ep19), Yuppie Man (ep12) *Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2015) - Chessy Announcer (ep18), Grizzly, S.H.I.E.L.D. Technician#1 (ep35), Wrecker (ep18) *What's New, Scooby-Doo? (2002-2005) - Crawdad Mike's Bus Driver (ep4), Dragon (ep25), Jed Leland (ep4), Judge (ep25), Malachi Crunch (ep32), Mike Fury (ep39), Officious Dwarf (ep25), Policeman (ep4), Taylor Leland (ep4), Titanic Twist (ep32) *Where My Dogs At? (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *All-Star Superman (2011) - Samson, Ultra-Sphinx, Additional Voices *Batman: Assault on Arkham (2014) - King Shark/'Nanaue' *Batman: Bad Blood (2016) - Tusk *Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010) - The Joker *Batman Unlimited: Animal Instincts (2015) - Killer Croc/'Waylon Jones' *Batman Unlimited: Mech vs. Mutants (2016) - General Lane, Killec Croc/Waylon Jones *DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year (2016) - Gorilla Grodd *DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games (2017) - Ambassador Bek *Futurama: Bender's Big Score (2007) - Bender B. Rodriguez, Barbados Slim, Elzar, Mr. Panucci, Robot Santa Claus *Futurama: Bender's Game (2008) - Bender B. Rodriguez, URL *Futurama: Into the Wild Green Yonder (2009) - Bender B. Rodriguez, Elzar, Randy Munchnick *Futurama: The Beast with a Billion Backs (2008) - Bender B. Rodriguez, Calculon's Manservant, Funklastics Lead Singer, Randy Munchnick, URL *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Attack of the Legion of Doom! (2015) - Lex Luthor, Joker *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League: Gotham City Breakout (2016) - Deathstroke/'Slade Wilson' *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) - Amos the Groundskeeper *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) - Colin Haggart, Volunteer#1 *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Friz, GPS, Miscellaneous Bikers *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) - Mr. Hyde *Space Chimps 2: Zartog Strikes Back (2010) - Zartog, Human#1, Human#2 *Superman: Doomsday (2007) - Toyman *The Animatrix (2003) - Crew Man, Kaiser *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) - Burt The Spurt *Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure (2013) - Meathead *Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse (2012) - Little John *Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) - J.W., Spike *Wonder Woman (2009) - Deimos 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Dino Time (2015) - Horace, Big Guard 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Justice League vs Bizarro League (2015) - Deathstroke/Slade Wilson, Lex Luthor 'Movies' *Barnyard (2006) - Bud the Cow, Officer O'Hanlon *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) - Francesco *Bee Movie (2007) - Bailiff, Janitor *Bolt (2008) - Saul *Epic (2013) - Pinecone Jinn *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Dwarf 1, Dwarf 2, Giant *Secret of the Wings (2012) - Minister of Autumn *TMNT (2007) - Colonel Santino *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Bodkus *Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) - Minister of Autumn *Wreck-It Ralph (2012) - Beard Papa *Zootopia (2016) - Jerry Jumbeaux Jr. 'Movies - Dubbing' *Asterix and the Vikings (2006) - Timandahaf *Back to the Sea (2012) - Boss 'Shorts' *Cartoon Cartoons (2002) - Ali Bubble (ep31), Mush Rotten (ep31), Shine Guard (ep31) *DC Showcase: Catwoman (2011) - Rough Cut *DC Showcase: Green Arrow (2010) - Merc *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - Crocodile, Gorilla *DreamWorks The Madagascar Penguins in a Christmas Caper (2005) - Rico *Morris and the Cow (2016) - Windy Joe *Shorty McShorts' Shorts (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Clone Wars (2004) - General Grievous (ep20), Sha'a Gi (ep20) 'TV Specials' *Ben 10/Generator Rex: Heroes United (2011) - Bobo Haha, Rath *Black Dynamite: The Wizard of Watts (2015) - Additional Voices *Casper's Scare School (2006) - Stinkie, Frankengymteacher *DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High (2016) - Citizen, Gorilla Grodd, Wildcat/Theodore Grant *Disney's Kim Possible: A Sitch in Time (2003) - Dr. Drakken, Shego Drone, Soulless Worker Drone 5889 *Disney's Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama (2005) - Dr. Drakken *Disney Gravity Falls: Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls (2016) - Manly Dan *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness: Enter the Dragon (2012) - Fung, Wall-Eyed Croc *Hardboiled Eggheads (2014) - Professor Zam *Lego DC Comics Super Heroes: Batman: Be-Leaguered (2014) - Lex Luthor, Joker *Stan Lee's Mighty 7: Beginnings (2014) - Chopper Pilot 'Web Animation' *Lego DC Super Hero Girls (2017) - Gorilla Grodd (ep6) *Off the Curb (2011-2012) - John *Zombie College (2000) - Zeke Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Brother 2, Giant (ep1), Ivanov, Patron 2 (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ninja Scroll: The Series (2004) - Rokai (ep10) 'Movies - Dubbing' *Castle in the Sky (2003) - Crowder, Soldier *Pom Poko (2005) - Drunk Man, Ryutaro *Princess Mononoke (1999) - Gonza, Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Award Shows' *Spike Video Game Awards 2011 (2011) - Marcus Fenix 'Movies' *Disney's Whispers: An Elephant's Tale (2000) - Fulla Bull, Tough-Tusk *Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) - Mouse, Seeing Eye Dog, Wassup Fish *Transformers: Age of Extinction (2014) - Crosshairs *Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011) - Leadfoot, Target *Underdog (2007) - Bulldog, Supershep Video Games 'Video Games' *50 Cent: Bulletproof (2005) - Additional Voices *Adventure Time: Explore the Dungeon Because I Don't Know! (2013) - Jake, Banana Guard, Muscle Princess *Adventure Time: Finn & Jake Investigations (2015) - Jake, Banana Guard, Rock Wizard *Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Epic Quest (2012) - Jake *Adventure Time: Hey Ice King! Why'd You Steal Our Garbage?!! (2012) - Jake *Adventure Time: The Secret of the Nameless Kingdom (2014) - Jake *Afro Samurai (2009) - Brother 2, Giant *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Batman: The Brave and the Bold: The Videogame (2010) - Aquaman/Arthur Curry, Gorilla Grodd *Ben 10: Alien Force (2008) - Gorvan, Vulkanus *Ben 10: Alien Force: Vilgax Attacks (2009) - Octagon Vreedle, Vilgax *Ben 10: Galactic Racing (2011) - Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Vilgax *Ben 10: Omniverse (2012) - Combot, Four Arms, Non-Combot, Octagon Vreedle *Ben 10: Omniverse 2 (2013) - Bullfrag, Four Arms, Incursean Gas Infantry, Incursean Intercom, Incursean Toad Battler, Watchmaker *Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction (2010) - Octagon Vreedle, Rath, Vulkanus, Will Harangue, Zombozo *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - BoBo HaHa, Jake the Dog, Rath, Schnitzel, Scotsman *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash: Nitro Kart (2003) - Tiny Tiger *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Uka Uka *Destiny (2014) - Banshee-44, City Civilian *Disney's Kim Possible: Revenge of Monkey Fist (2002) - Dr. Drakken *Earth & Beyond (2002) - Loric *Forgotten Realms Demon Stone (2004) - Thibbledorf, Troll King *Futurama (2003) - Bender B. Rodriguez, Igner, Sal *Gears of War (2006) - Marcus Fenix, Franklin, KR-64 Pilot *Gears of War: Judgment (2013) - Marcus Fenix *Gears of War 2 (2008) - Marcus Fenix, Franklin *Gears of War 3 (2011) - Marcus Fenix, Minions *Gears of War 4 (2016) - Marcus Fenix *Generator Rex: Agent of Providence (2011) - Bobo Haha, Guarry *Ground Control II: Operation Exodus (2004) - Unit Feedback *Halo 2: Anniversary (2014) - Brass#1, Sesa Refurmee (Heretic Leader), Additional Voices *Halo 3 (2007) - Brute Chieftain *Halo 3: ODST (2009) - Brutes *Halo Wars 2 (2017) - Atriox *Kingdom Under Fire: Circle of Doom (2007) - Regnier *Lego Dimensions (2016) - Jake *Lego Marvel Super Heroes (2013) - Galactus, J. Jonah Jameson, Mandarin, Rocket Raccoon *MadWorld (2009) - Kreese Kreely *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) - Additional Voices *Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (2014) - The Hammer *Real Heroes: Firefighter (2009) - Captain Tomihiro Kotaka *Samurai Jack: The Shadow of Aku (2004) - Announcer, The King, The Scotsman, The Tree Spirit *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Spooky Swamp (2010) - Cranky *Shadow of Rome (2005) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Wash Buckler *Spawn: Armageddon (2003) - Redeemer, Space Station Crew *Spider-Man: Friend or Foe (2007) - Rhino/Aleksei Sytsevich *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Hammerhead *Spider-Man 2: The Game (2004) - Rhino *StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void (2015) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire (2015) - Nico Okarr *T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger (1999) - T'ai Fu *Tak and the Guardians of Gross (2008) - Keeko *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape From Butcher Bay (2004) - Guards *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Bender B. Rodriguez *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) - Sideways, William Lennox, Additional Voices *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Autobots (2009) - NEST, Sideways *Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen: Decepticons (2009) - NEST, Sideways *Turning Point: Fall of Liberty (2008) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *Vampire: The Masquerade: Bloodlines (2004) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Tirion Fordring *X-Men: Legends (2004) - General Kincaid, Juggernaut *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Juggernaut 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Final Fantasy X (2001) - Kimahri Ronso, Wakka *Final Fantasy X-2 (2003) - Kimahri Ronso, Wakka *Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster (2014) - Wakka *Final Fantasy XII (2006) - Gilgamesh, Migelo *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Additional Voices *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Gilgamesh *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Jacoby *Ninja Blade (2009) - Michael Wilson *Valkyria Chronicles (2008) - Georg von Damon *Valkyria Chronicles II (2010) - Drill Instructor *Yakuza (2006) - Osamu Kashiwagi Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (237) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (18) *Years active on this wiki: 1997-2017. Category:American Voice Actors